A Hero Flies on Eagle's wings
by TotalFangirl985782
Summary: After being interrogated by a foreign government, Amelia uses a man on the inside to escape the country. Together they flee for their lives, full of fear, pain, and...love? Nyo!America x Prussia. Yes it's a crack pairing. Contains surprise pairings inside. Main course of Hetero with Yaoi Side Dishes :3 possibly yuri later, but undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys it's me TotalFangirl here, and welcome to A Hero Flies on Eagle's wings. I started this as a roleplay with someone I met on Omegle, and so here you have it. They have a Wattpad account, they are homestuckandanime324. The opening passage was all their idea. Sorry if there are spelling errors or other errors. I'll try to fix what I see. If it seems a bit choppy in places, remember this is a roleplay so that is why the style isn't completely I suck at transcribing accents. So please ignore that, it's not perfect. Some of them I just kind of ignored all together, but whatever.  
**

 **There will be lots of surprise pairings in here, so just enjoy what you get on the side!The main pairing is straight but there may be a couple of yaoi side dishes~**

 **This takes place in modern times. Human AU.**

 _The black and white national colours were already used by the Teutonic Knights and by the Hohenzollern dynasty. The Teutonic Order wore a white coat embroidered with a black cross with gold insert and black imperial eagle. The combination of the black and white colours with the white and red Hanseatic colours of the free cities Bremen, Hamburg and Lübeck, as well as of Brandenburg, resulted in the black-white-red commercial flag of the North German Confederation, which became the flag of the German Empire in 1871._

* * *

Amelia ran through the forest trying to get away from her pursuers. Her blue eyes searched for a hiding spot but found none. She searched desperately then finally went and hid in a tree breathing heavily. She silenced her breath the best she could and watched as the ones following her looked around.

"Where'd the brat go?" one asked, looking around.

"I don't know but we have to keep looking" they went around looking. Amelia climbed higher in the tree trying not to be found. She stepped on a branch and it snapped under her weight causing her to grab a branch above her and pulled herself up onto it. The broken branch fell onto the ground alerting the ones looking for her. They ran toward the tree and one kicked the broken branch on the ground.

"Let's shoot her down. It would be easier than climbing"

"No. The boss wants her alive. We can't take a risk and accidentally kill her by not being able to see her." They walk close to the base of the tree and look up. Amelia tried hiding some more in the tree but her clothes showed through the leaves.

"Can we shoot her down now that we see her?" Amelia scrambled up the tree and toward another. She heard a bang and a stinging pain in her side then warmth down her side. She kept moving trying to get away as she heard another gun shoot and her back stung then her body went numb. She fell down out of the high tree hitting branches and breaking some bones. She also hit her head and blacked out half way down breaking more bones when hitting the ground. Once she hit the ground she was taken to a mansion in the middle of no where.

* * *

When Amelia woke up she was in a dark room. She was covered in dried blood all over her and her body was unmoving. She couldn't move her arms no matter how hard she tried, like she was laced with drugs. She stared at the ceiling wondering where she was. She tried to move but it didn't work. She growled in frustration and kept trying. She finally gave up and closed her eyes thinking. When she heard a door open she opened her eyes and looked toward it.

A man sauntered in the room self confidently. He went up to the table and gave a loud laugh, which sounded like something mixed between a demented undertaker and a haunted scarecrow. Almost a "KESESESESESESE" sound. He crossed to where she was lying and turned on a lamp that was nearby. "Jou know, it vasn't very awesome of you to run avay from us like zat!" He exclaimed, sitting down in a chair next to the table. "Ve almost lost you! Kesesese, but we got jou in ze end!" He burst into laughter again. He had a thick German accent... No, not quite German. It sounded like it was from a different time. And older time. Prussian, maybe? Though Prussia didn't exist any more... That's what his accent was.

Amelia looked up at this man and little surprised by the laugh as first but then just sorta glared at him quietly as he spoke. "I'm going to run away again," she said pretty confidently as she watched him closely as well as studied him. "What do you want anyway? If it's information that is NOT happening. EVER" she said trying to stay strong and tough even through the fact she was messed up from the fall out of the tree.

"Jou know vat ve vant... Vhy not just tell me now and save yourself ze pain, dollface?" The man sniggered.

"Like hell I will," she glared. "You'll never get anything out of me, ever." She looked away from him crossing her arms the best she could. Which was not much. "And I mean it too..." she glared at him after saying that.

He chuckled and smirked. He leaned across the table and peered at her. "Vhy von't jou just talk? It seems like it vould be so much easier. Ve could... reward jou, jou know." The man drug his hand across the surface of the table.

"Ya right," she glared. "I'm not saying anything no matter what," she growled unhappily, glaring at him harder. "Do what ever you want but it won't work," she said. As Amelia spoke though, she sounded a bit scared about what was going to happen to her if she didn't comply to their demands.

"I REALLY don't vant to hurt jou... please?" He asked, running his hand along her arm. "Just tell us ze information and ve can let jou go.." He teased in a gruff yet silky voice.

She pulled away as he touched her and shook her head. "No one can know. That's what I was taught to do. Not give out secret information. Just give up because it's not going to happen." She continued stubbornly.

Gilbert sighed. "Then you leave me no choice..." He rested his hand on her thigh. "Torture it is, then." He sighed again. "And Torture is so unawesome..."

She tried to push it off while glaring unhappily at him. "Watch where you're touching!" she snapped and shuffled away from him. She turned away some as well and refused to look at him.

He got up and turned off all of the lights. "It's time to begin jour awesome Prussian-style torture." came his voice from the blackness. His voice was strangely terrifying in the dark. You could almost hear him creep closer. He walked around the table so he was in front of her face, before out of NOWHERE whipping out a rainbow strobe light. It was so fast, it was almost like a jump scare. He began singing LOUDLY and BADLY just mere _inches_ from her ear. It was some weird German disco song and he was singing it like he was a dying cat. He got really into it, getting louder and he started dancing like he had spasms. All in all, it was a very strange display. And he had stamina, he could keep it up for countless hours.

Amelia groaned and closed her eyes, trying to ignore him as he continued. After a while though she gave up and watched it, finding it more and more amusing as it continued, then suddenly she burst out laughing, tears pricking in her eyes until it was hard to breath for her still laughing at his display.

He stopped immediately. "HEY! Vhy are jou laughing at ze awesome me!? Jou are supposed to be receiving a most unawesome headache! Stop ze laughing at me!" He stomped his foot, dropping the light globe on it. "OW!"

She calmed down and smiled at him. "I'm not easy to break. You just look really silly," she grinned at him and teased, "You can't get anything out of me."

He pouted and turned back on the lights. He called out to the door, "SEND IN FRANCIS!" and then moved to sit next to the table again, pouting.

She giggled a bit. "Remind me what information you want from me again?" she asked before the other man came in. "I think the fall made me forget."

Glibert paused. "Uhhhh... " He stopped and thought. "I don't remember!" He said furiously. "Hold on... let me check the logs..." He left her to go check through the books.

15 minutes later he returned. "OH Ja! I totally didn't actually forget vhat it vas because I am awesome so of course I remember!" He said proudly. "Tell us vhat jou are making in zhoes secret underground labs of yours! Iz it veapons? Poisons? Spies? Cupcakes? Bombs? Genetically Engineered superheroes? Vat is it!?" he demanded.

"Oh ya that," she looked at him. "We're studying how to keep cats as kittens forever," she said, trying not lo laugh at him.

He stared at her. "Are jou serious? Are jou serious?" Francis stuck his head around the corner of the door.

"Are my services needed?"

"I'm totally serious," Amelia said, struggling to keep a straight face on as she spoke to him. Was he really that dumb?

Glibert sighed, irritated. Francis started laughing until Gil pointed out the door, signaling him to leave. When he left, Gil locked the door again. He turned to her. "I don't know if I can believe you..."

She stared at him. "If you just believed what I just said then you're pretty stupid."

"Wha-! Hey!" He shouted. Because he had actually mostly believed her.

She smirked. "I told you I'm not giving out any info..." she said. "You won't get it out of me."

"That's cheating!" He pouted.

"No it's not. This is not a game. I'm not saying anything about it so just give up," she insisted.

"Vhy are jou so stubborn? I'm not going to hurt jou. I'm not even ze one who vants to know. But if I don't find out, I could be ze one who is killed! And zat vould suck! I'm too sexy to die!" He told her.

"Why don't you lie and tell then I died from infection or the fall? You're off the hook _and_ I can go home.

"Zey vould still kill me for failing..." He said miserably. He looked at her in pity. "I von't hurt jou... but you vould let me die?" He wasn't being dramatic like usual, he was dead serious.

"I'm sorry but I really can't give out this information. I would be killed if I did..." she sighed.

"You are killed if you do, I am killed if you don't..." He muttered. "I don't want you to die either..." He thought for a moment. "Well... I have an idea..." He said hesitantly.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him, her eyes full of hope.

"Vhat if ve...leave? Together? Zhen ve can protect each other and maybe both stay alive..." He told her sincerely. He was really considering doing this. "Vould jou run away with me?"

* * *

 **A/N SO, vat did jou think? Did jou enjoy? Leave a comment and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Vhat if ve...leave? Together? Zhen ve can protect each other and maybe both stay alive..." He asked.

She thought about it and nodded "but the condition I'm in... Do you think I could leave now?" she asked, because she was genuinely worried about that. If they got caught….

He nodded. "Let me nurse you real quick... I have experience with taking care of injured people…"

He quickly ripped a small piece of fabric from his jacket and pushed it onto her arm to stem some minor bleeding. After it stopped, he ripped another from the other side, and wrapped it tightly to prevent it from bleeding again.

"You do know that that's not all there is wrong with me, right?" she looked up at him expectantly.

"Ja... I know..." He said. He did have some experience with wounded people, so he wasn't completely stupid. He knew how to survive, and treating natural wounds was a part of that. "I'm just going to have to carry you..."

"Okay… but don't forget to pack supplies as well"

He sighed. "Yes mom!" He grumbled. He had experience in fighting for his life, he knew already! "I'm doing everything.. " He complained to her. "And here I thought zat vemon ver _supposed_ to be strong and independent."

"We are!" She huffed. "But do you really think I can walk around and pack up in this station? I honestly would love to help if I wasn't injured," She snapped at him.

"I know zat, obviously. I don't expect you to stand, let alone pack." He answered, his hands held up in surrender. He finished packing and slung the pack over his back. He reached towards the table. "Are Jou ready?"

She nodded and gently took his hand. "Let's…get out of here now," she said gently.

"Okay, awesome," he breathed. He leaned down, and picked her up. "I need jou to ride piggyback until ve can get out of ze building, because I need to use my hands…"

"Okay…" she muttered and tried to hold onto him the best she could with her injuries, whimpering in pain.

He opened the door swiftly, and started heading the opposite direction of most of the guards. Luckily he knew this place pretty well, so he could avoid most of the security officers and get past their protocol pretty easily.

She bit her lip and tried to keep hold of him until they could get out, but the pain just getting worse

They got out of the doors safely, but that was only half the battle. First they had to escape the base, then the country. But she only had to piggyback until they got out of base... After that, he could just carry her in his arms.

They had a time of getting past some of the guards who were roaming the grounds. It was like a horror game, and they couldn't afford to get caught, that would spell death. But finally, excruciatingly, they escaped the base.

When he finally moved her into his arms, she relaxed a bit. "We should get fake identities so I can get fixed up in a hospital…" She suggested to him.

"Oh, Zat's a great idea! Vat should zey be?" he mused. "Oh! Can my name be Agent Awesome? Because I think it vould fit me because I am Awesome!" He thought, coming up with the "perfect" name.

"No. We need something normal and doesn't direct attention to us," she reminded him.

He pouted. "Dang it... fine... zen mein name vill be... Klaus. Klaus sounds like a good name, ja?" He offered instead.

She nodded, "What about your last name?"

"Hmmm... I really vant to use Beilschmidt but I don't vant me to be traced back to mein bruder..." He considered. "How about... _Weiß_? It vould be written as Weiss in english letters. It's a last name in Prussia zat means pale or vhite haired. Vat do jou think?"

"That sounds good." she smiled a bit "Anyway. What should my name be?"

"Hmm... I don't know.. I'm not really good vith American names." He thought back to the American movies he had seen and other pop culture. "Vhat about Carlynda? I've heard it is an American name zat means 'strong and beautiful'. Or "Etta" vhich I think is ruler of the home?" He thought more. "Or I know. I knew an American girl once, her name vas Alicia."

"Etta is fine," she smiled. "What about last name? Same as yours?"

"Ja, zat works." He looked her over. "Vait... Ve are obviously not related by blood. Ze best vay to do zis... vould be to pretend like ve are married."

"Okay lets do that. We need to find fake wedding rings" she answered immediately.

He stared at her. "Vait... Really? Jou vould pretend to be mein wife?" He was surprised. But more than that, something deeper, felt happy that she was willing to give him a chance and act intimate. Of course, he didn't recognize this feeling, and so attributed it to an upset stomach or acid reflux or something.

She nodded. "Ya. We have to get around somehow, and pretending to be married works."

"Oh… okay. Good then. I think ve should get to know each other better too, so zat ve can really sell it," He answered, still making his way through the trees. They finally made it far enough away from the base that they could almost sit down and rest.

Amelia whimpered a bit glad they sat down "Where should we start?"

"Umm... Vat is your favorite food?" He questioned.

"Burgers, hands down"

He scrunched his nose a little, but just a little. It could be worse. She could like scones.

"What about you?" she asked watching him interested

"Ah, Mein favorite foods are Wurst and Beer! Also potatoes." He answered.

She smiled and talked with him more and more, giving him all of the information they needed to pass off as married.

They continued like this until it got dark, trading interests and beliefs and such.

Gilbert had to admit, this was nice. He actually enjoyed being with this girl, like... a lot. She was fun and sassy, and had an amazing laugh. He could have sat there talking for eternity.

After a while though, the girl yawned and moved to settled down and relax, so she could go to sleep.

After she fell asleep, Gilbert got to work. He stripped twigs and vine from the surrounding areas to make a small shelter. There wasn't enough to make it fit both of them comfortably, so he just made a little one to cover her as she was sleeping. He worked into the night, so that in case it rained or something, she wouldn't get hurt. He built the whole thing while she was asleep. Smiling at his accomplishment, he sat against a rock and let himself fall asleep too.

She shifted and whimpered in her sleep, starting to have a nightmare.

He woke up at the whimper, thinking an animal was nearby. "Amelia..?" He whispered into the darkness.

She began tossing and turning from her nightmare, and at one point, she even started to cry.

He got up and ran over to her. "Hey... Mel, wake up!" He shook her shoulders. "Wake up!"

She jolted awake and looked up at him, tears streaming down her face

"Listen... it's okay now...shhhh." He soothed and hugged her. "Are jou okay birdie?" He asked her.

She settled into him quietly and slowly nodded.

He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. And just like that, it began to rain.

She looked up at him then out at the rain "It's like my tears and the rain are connected or something…" she muttered.

He smiled softly at her. "It's because of your eyes. They are usually so clear and blue, but then look what happens, you let the skies darken and the rain falls from your eyes."

She smiled and laughed a bit before settling against him and watching the rain. "When do you think we'll get to a hospital?" she asked.

"Soon." He answered. "Here," He ordered, pointing at her shelter. "Get in zere, it vill protect you from ze rain..."

"What about you?" she asked, moving under the little shelter.

He chuckled. "Don't vorry about ze awesome me! My awesomeness vill be enough protection to keep me from getting sick, so i vill be fine!" He assured her.

"Come on, it IS ze middle of ze night, try to get some rest, little birdie. Dream about mein awesomely sexy face, zhen jou von't be having any more of ze nightmares!"

She laughed a bit "Just come under here so you don't get a cold. We don't need an injured person AND a sick person."

He stepped over there, but there was barely any room. If he tried to get in there then they would be VERY close together, like they would have to sleep on their sides, and their chests would be smooshed together. That would be the only way they could fit, but that was a very romantic position... Gilbert was scared that if they were together so intimately he would do something awkward... I mean... she was a very pretty girl... He shook his head.

"Nein, Jou can have ze shelter, I don't need it anyvay. I told jou, mein awesomeness vill protect me!" He fibbed. In actuality he was very prone to getting sick, but they could deal with that later. He had been standing in the rain long enough that his shirt was now soaked through, and he was chilled to the bone.

"No. Get under here right now." She said more sternly than before. She scooted over and pulled off her jacket. "Take off your shirt and put this on. It should keep you warm enough so that you won't get sick" she said waiting for him to get under the shelter

He was surprised at her tone of voice. "Uhh... j...jes ma'am." Face a little red, he took off his shirt. Usually he was the epitome of confidence, but something about this woman made it all fizzle out. He took the jacket but the girl was smaller, so he couldn't fit it on his shoulders. Instead he said,

"Here, I'll vill lay it over ze both of us..." He lay down next to her, albeit a bit awkwardly. It was really small so it took him a while to lay down fully. When he finally did, he opened up his eyes only to see that he was staring into hers. His face got even redder. Not to mention the fact that his bare chest was pressed tightly against hers... He screwed his eyes up tightly and tried to lay the jacket over both of them so they could be warm. Though of course he was still damp, so he couldn't help it if he shivered a little.

Amelia sat up a bit and just to make it a bit more comfortable for the both of them, she used his chest as a pillow and settled down happily against him. She quickly fell asleep again and this time she slept through the whole night

On the other hand, Gilbert stayed awake almost the whole night. It felt like all the blood rushed to his face, and he was blushing. Eventually though, his exhaustion outweighed his embarrassment and he fell asleep too. Gilbert was a cuddler, to say the least. He would never tell anyone but he had a stuffed bird named Gilbird at home that he snuggled with every night. This was his first night without Gilbird in 13 years. So while he was asleep, he unconsciously put his arms around the girl and pulled her closer. It was... better than Gilbird, his body thought, because it was warm and he was cold. But of course these weren't sentient thoughts, since he was asleep. Just a feeling of comfort.

* * *

 **A/N Whoo, 1996 words! Almost broke 2,000!**

 **What do you think? Any Ideas? Reviews please, so I can know if anyone is even reading this…**

 **This is based off of a roleplay. homestuckandanime324 (on wattpad) roleplays as Amelia, and I roleplay Gilbert. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia snuggled into Gilbert happily, and when she woke, she had to gently pull away from him. She smiled a bit as he lay there, snoring lightly. She settled back down after a minute and waited for him to wake up.

He slept for a quite a bit longer than her, since he had taken so long to fall asleep. He finally stirred, though, wiping his eyes and yawning. At first he didn't even notice the girl, until he saw her, laying down across his chest. He shot up like a rocket, hitting the shelter and causing it to break in half. She fell back a little, but he caught her before she got hurt. Thank God it had stopped raining as well. It must have stopped a while back because the ground wasn't too awfully muddy, for the forest. He blinked up at the sudden brightness of the sun, then back at the girl. "I-uh, didn't touch you or anything last night did I? I'm really sorry, I just do stuff vhen I am tired and-" He then realized who she was and remembered what had happened. "Oh, uh.. sorry..." His face flushed.

She laughed a bit and pulled on her jacket. "It's fine. Let's just get to a hospital quickly" she said, smiling happily.

He smiled sheepishly. "Okay, Mrs. Etta Weiss. " He said, using her fake name. His jacket was still wet, but the black tank top he usually wore under it was a little drier. He put that on and tied his jacket around his waist. He then moved quickly, surprising the girl by picking her up princess-style. "Shall ve go?"

She blinked and looked at him. "Yep! Let's get going." she said happily, leaning up against him.

After half a day of walking, the pair finally crossed the border into Poland. It took them half an hour to find someone who knew the way to the hospital, and an hour more to actually get there. Living so close to the East-Germany/Poland border, Gilbert could speak a little Polish, but not much. But he could communicate okay. They finally made it to the hospital, where the 'Prussian' communicated their problems in broken Polish. Finally they got a room where they waited for some "Doctor Łukasiewicz" to come.

Amelia was more relaxed now that she knew she would be taken care of. She glanced at the Prussian and bit her lip some, not denying that she was nervous about what could happen or be wrong with her.

A young blond doctor finally entered the room. He was actually very young looking, but that might just be attributed to a youthful face rather than an actual young age. All in all, he was very pretty. His hair was center parted, and it wasn't too terribly long, like Gil's friend Francis' was, but it was still lengthy for a man.

"Um…. Jou help my wife, yes?" Gilbert prompted. He thought for a moment, trying to speak the other language. "We are doing parkour. She fall tree..." He explained in his broken polish.

The doctor looked at him for a moment, before ignoring the Prussian completely and going straight to the American.

"OMG Like what nail polish are you using because it's like, totally fab!" He gushed in very fast polish.

"I think zat he vants to know vat jou use on jour nails..." Gil translated.

Amelia raised an eyebrow "Um... Okay then..." she looked at the Polish man then told Gilbert. Watching the two, she slowly became amused with the scene.

"I like, totally want it! Like, totally super cute!" He continued.

"He likes them, I think." Gil said. He had kind of forgotten about the fact that they were at the doctors and supposed to be getting help.

"I can tell," she watched him. "Can you just see if he speaks English?" she asked. "I don't want this language barrier the whole time"

"Ah, Ja. Hold on." He said.

"Jou English, speak?" He asked the man. To his surprise, the man nodded.

"Oh yeah! I can like, totally speak English! My friend Toris taught it to me cause he said it would like, totally be something useful or something like that. He taught me Lithuanian too, but I don't know why because it's totally not as pretty of a language as Polish is, you know? So like he taught me to speak them since he said they would be helpful but I don't usually use them, so like, there's barely a point. Which means I was like, totally right when I said that I didn't believe him, cause he's like a totes loser, but here we are, so like, yeah!" The young doctor said to them both in English for the first time, so they could both properly understand him. The valley-girl speak was a shock. After saying this, he tossed his hair over his shoulder dramatically.

"Holy..." Amelia blinked and stared at him for a minute in surprise. "Anyway..." she said slowly.

"Yeah? So like you said you guys were doing Parkour or whatevs? I can like, totally tell. You totally look like you fell out of a tree." He said.

"Ya I did. That's not fun." she muttered. "I'm not doing that again. That's for sure"

The polish man laughed. "Okay, so like, I'm gonna give you an examination or whatever. Go on and strip or whatever and put on this gown thingy. Honestly, I don't know why we call it a gown, cause It's totally not even cute! But whatevs. Hubby, you can like sit in that chair over there!"

Gilbert turned red, "Um, I think I vill just go vait in ze hallwa-"

"Don't be silly! You guys are like married or whatevs! Don't pretend you haven't seen each other naked! I'll totally be right back, don't do anything too dirty while I'm gone! I'll be outside the door, like lol!" He said, winking, flipping his hair again, and walking out. Gilbert stood aghast for a moment, then sat down in the chair and looked down, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"I...I'm not looking... I promise..."

"Okay" she moved and carefully stripped out of her clothes, leaving her under wear on as she pulled on the gown. "You can look now," she said, laying back. "Man, that hurt to do" she muttered, more to herself.

He didn't want to look up, but he did anyway. He immediately looked right back down. While the "gown" covered all of the necessary parts, it was still short. And even though it wasn't form fitting or anything, it still looked good. It was something to the effect of wearing a towel after a shower. Like, barely covered up. Gilbert smacked himself in the forehead.  
"Scheiße, I'm thinking like such a pervert!" he thought to himself. What he didn't realize was that he accidentally said it out loud.

Amelia blinked and looked up at him. "What?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

He looked up immediately. "Huh? Wha- no I did not say anyzing..." He covered quickly.

"Mmhm, Sure..." She teased him a bit and then looked at the door, waiting for the doctor to come back in.

He just stared at the floor, completely red until the doctor came back and started to examine her.

"Oooh, you like, totally take care of your skin, don't you? Gotta know... fave lotion?" The doctor asked.

"You just want to know all my secrets don't you?" she laughed a bit as he looked her over. In certain area's bruises had formed where breaks were or injures. Other area's it couldn't be seen where she actually did get hurt.

The doctor went through some basic examination procedures, before calling in another doctor on a machine. "Can someone like, send Liet to Ward number 3 please? I need him to like, help me do some X-rays and stuff." He said in Polish over the intercom.

Gilbert let her know that she was going to get X-Rays.

Amelia nodded and waited as a Lithuanian man came in to take the x-rays.

The man was taller than the polish doctor, but not by much. He also had long hair, but rather than straight and blond, it was brown and slightly wavy. He brought in some x-ray equipment on a trolley, and didn't look up as he entered the room. It was only after he got the trolley settled and the door closed that he actually looked up. Before even seeing the patient, his eyes immediately fell on the doctor who had paged him, and an immediate blush hit his face.

"Hey Toris, It's been like, since yesterday since I saw you! Like that's totally been too long of a time, you think? You totally look hot by the way, even if I'm totes prettier, like, per usual. Anyway, wanna like help me do these x-ray things? Cause like, the tech is hard to understand and junk..." The polish man asked, twirling his bangs around his finger. He had stepped forward, almost unnaturally close to the young Lithuanian man for the situation that they were currently in. He spoke casually, like he was super happy, his bubbly voice spilling out naturally like before. However, what Gilbert and Amelia couldn't see from the angle where they were sitting, was that his eyes held a predatory glint when he looked at the young techie that was far from young and innocent.

Toris blushed a bit from his comment and averted his eyes, looking towards the wall. Pushing his bangs out of the way, he then pulled his hair into a pony tail. "I can handle it, Feliks" he smiled at him, trying to act normal. "I just need you two out of the room so I can get these done," he said starting to set everything up. The truth was, there really was no need to have Feliks out of the room, but with him there, it suddenly became a lot harder to focus on the job he was supposed to be doing.

"Me?" Gilbert asked. "Ah, I can go..." He dashed out of the room, glad to get out of this stifling atmosphere. It was getting weirder by the minute in there.

"Welp, I'll like, leave you to it! Lemme know when you're like, done or whatever~" Feliks said, blowing a kiss at the other doctor before exiting.

Toris rolled his eyes a bit and sighed, before taking care of the x-rays all around her body.

"You seem to have a broken femur... and a couple of broken ribs..." Fixing these wasn't his specialty, they'd have to call another doctor in for that. Toris' job was just working with the equipment. And Feliks only worked on outward body injuries, so this wasn't either of there forte 's.

Toris went out to Feliks and showed him some of the x-rays. "She has a lot of broken bones." he said, biting his lip some. "She must've taken a really serious fall"

"Hmmm, so like, how should we fix it? I'm better with the bruises and fixing the outside appearances to make people like, look pretty. Not as good with the inside junk. So you gotta like, help me figure it out, k Liet?~" The younger man asked, winking suggestively, even though he was talking to another man.

"Shouldn't we let the doctor who's skilled in this take care of it? I'm only a hospital tech…" he said carefully, watching the Polish man. He switched to his own native tongue so only Feliks could understand.

"Mmn, But like, they don't have to know that, Liet..." Felix responded in the same tongue. Then he sighed. "Fine, but like, you're totally hanging out with me while the other doctor comes to take care of them, then~" He licked his lips sensually, to prove a point.

The doctor paged another and sent him to the room. When the specialized doctor arrived on the scene, the Pole grabbed the techie by the tie.

"Come on, honey, why don't you come and like, hang out with me?" He walked his fingers up the other man's chest. "Mmnn… come on, we're not needed here... so why don't you like, come and play with me, or whatever?"

* * *

 **A/N 2044 words! I finally broke the 2000 mark! Whoo-hoo!**

 **Rating goes up to M next chapter for sexual purposes. I did mention there would be surprise pairings, and this is the first one!**

 **I'm trying to plan out the future pairings, but I'm a little stuck. For example, do you guys want FrUk or Franada? Because usually Canadia (who?) is paired with Either America, Gilbert, or France… since America and Gil are out of the question, either Canada should be with France, or he would be all alone. If we do pair Canadia with France, then where does that leave Iggy, since he can't be with his beloved America either? I suppose I could crack ship Iggypan, but I don't know how that could work, since I can't sense the attraction between them at all. It just reeks of friendship. I could also crack pair Iggy with Spain or Romano…. Spain being the love-hate archenemies also.. and Romano being a battle of the Tsunderes…. But then they couldn't be with each other… so…. GAH PAIRING TO MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY IS SO DIFFICULT WHEN YOU ARE DOING A CRACK SHIP FIC!**

 **It might take me a while to figure this out guys. Please remember that this story is based on a roleplay, so if my roleplay partner doesn't respond, I can't update for you guys. So far it has been pretty good but the replying speed has slowed down exponentially… they might be getting busy with work or school or exams or whatever. I don't know, and it isn't my business to pry. All I know is it might be a while before we get another chapter out.**

 **This was originally supposed to be a longer chapter but it was so long already I just split it into two parts. Whoo-hoo!**

 **My lovely RP partner is roleplaying as Amelia and Toris, and I roleplay as ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA and the like, totally beautiful Poland.**


End file.
